Are they Rumour or the truth
by sur2sur
Summary: Peter hears Rumors about Rocket, Gamora and Drax and wonders how much he hears is trur
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Peter had just gotten back to the Milano after going through the Market and could not believe all the rumors that were circulating about the guardians of the galaxy and its members. He was even unsure about how much of what he heard about the other members were truth and how much was false.  
Gamora seeing Peter enter the ship with a strange look on his face asked, "What is bothering you now?" Knowing it was something different.  
Peter looked at her before saying, "There are so many rumors spreading about us that. The ones I am even sure of is are mine own and than I could not say if I was 100% sure or not."  
Gamora seeing Rocket coming up the steps with out Groot, asked, "What kind of rumors, Quill?"  
Quill did not want to tell he about the ones he heard about her and there were not that many about Drax or Groot. So after a few minutes said, "I heard Rocket, once stole a Nova Corp Cruiser and wrecked it."  
Rocket answered, "It was not a Cruiser, it was a called a paddy wagon. Which I need to help Groot escape with me nor did I wreck it. Although Groot and I were no longer inside it when Nova Corp got there and order us to come out with our hands up or they would open fire. Groot and I watched as they shot up the empty vehicle." before taking the co pilot seat.  
Gamora giggle as Peter laughed before saying," Thanks for clearing that up, Rocket."  
Drax peaked in before saying, "If we need to talk about the truth. Maybe we should have a meeting on it."  
Gamora replied," Excellent idea. We could do it the next time we are in space with nothing to do,"


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians decide to begin with the first time they did anything  
Than go to specific rumors

Chapter Text

They were heading for their next job. A prisoner transfer.

When Gamora called them to the community room for a discussion.

Once everyone was there, Gamora said," As you all know there are  
rumors being spread around among the black market and to be fair  
Peter and I think it would be wisest to discuss the runors." and nodded to Peter

Peter sighed before saying," So we are going to start and with some basics and  
work from there."

Rocket asked, "What if it is something you don't want to talk about or something  
that has no real importance to the team. And before any of you ask, "I am talking  
about things like the omelet or things of that nature?"

Gamora answered "Unless more than two people have also done it than you can  
just point out it is not a fair question."

Peter said," Let us start with an easy one. First thing you ever stole."

Drax answered, "Stealing is not the way of a warrior."

Gamora answered, "I stole a gold ring from a man I killed for Thanos."

Rocket sat back before saying, : That would be a wallet from one of the lab  
assistance at you know where. Of course when he realized it was gone . He  
came back to search for it. I had already gone thru it and shoved it through  
the bars of the cage and it landed on the floor."

Groot answered, "I am groot" which Rocket promptly translated, "I stole a  
hair piece off a man walking down the street.

Peter said," The first thing I stole was my trolls back from Yondu although  
he did take them back from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: first love and sex

Chapter Text

Peter came into the community room before asking, "What is going on?"

Drax answered, "Time for the destructions of more rumors."

Gamora smiled before saying, "I think this time we talk about first loves-"

and for the first time with sex" added rocket, with a wry grin on his face.

Drax answered," My first love was my wife. The first time we had sex was  
on our honeymoon with instruction from two members of the council of  
our small town giving us instructions."

Groot replied, "I am groot. I am groot." which Rocket promptly translated  
as 'First love was on my home planet and it was with my friend, Rigor. It is  
also the first time I exchanged Pollen with another individual.'

Gamora said," My first time was while I was recuperating from the changes  
Thanos had done to me. I By one of the doctor's assistants, who Thanos  
caught in the act and destroyed on the spot. My first love was Nebula."

Rocket answered, " My first love was illyanna (excuse me if I spelled this wrong),  
who ended up marrying my x partner.  
"The first time I had sex was 'The Worse Days of My Life'. Although I know I  
probably am not thru with that."

Peter seeing all eyes on him before saying, "My first love was Tina back on Terra.  
mostly all we did was hold hands."

"Out with it. Quill," an impatient Rocket said, "The first time you had sex."

Peter sighed before continuing," I was 13 and got caught by the owner of a small  
store trying to steal some doo dad that caught my eye.  
"She temporary closed the store and took me into the back. She made me undress  
claiming she wanted to be sure I did not have anything else of hers on my body.  
"Shortly thereafter, She had me on her bed and when we were done, she gave me  
the doodad as a reward."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: first time taking life and feelings

Summary: Peter notices people are more scared of the rest of the Guardians than they are of him

Chapter Text

Peter notices that the bargaining goes smoother when one of the other guardians stops by while he is in the midst of bargaining for an item. He knows that Drax the Destroyer and Gamora both are well know for bring deadly. But it seems that Rocket was feared as well for causing death and destructions. He had to find out and he knew how he would find out.

Upon entering the Milano, Gamora said," Nova Corp has a mission for us. We need to pick something up from one of the Outpost and return it to Nova headquarters."  
Peter asked," Who are we waiting for?" As he closed the door behind him.

Gamora answers, "You are the last one to arrive.' Before shouting, "Rocket he is back, let us get this job on the way."

As they are making there way to the outpost. Peter has everyone gather in the community room before saying, "From the way some of the people at some of these Markets are acting. I was wondering about something."

Drax asked, "What are you wondering about, Peter?"

Peter took a deep breathe before saying," How many people have each of you killed, Who was the first and how did it make you feel."

Rocket shook his head before asking," How do you figure that out, how many people you kill? Are you going with people you actually killed, what about by standers, deaths from your kill, What about those we kill during mission from Nova Corp or another job. There are a lot of things to consider before you try and figure out how many people you killed."

Peter sighed and realized that Rocket had a point, so he had to reword the question. "Excluding bystanders and Nova Corp assignment and those who got killed by killing off someone. Straight out and out kills. If you kill a bus driver, you have to count the people who were on the bus but don't count people who get killed when the bus crashes into a building."

"but you have to count those, who die because of your action, friend Quill." added Drax.

Peter shook his head and said, "Fine let us go with your first kill and how you felt about it."

Gamora answered, " My first kill was a mob boss that had pissed off, Thanos. I had to kill some of his men on the way out. At that time I felt kind of happy because I did a good job for Thanos."

Groot answered next with Rocket translating, "My first kill was a visitor to my homeworld. He had killed a bunch of maintenance workers for fun. So I figure to let him understand how those he had killed felt. As I pulled his body apart like he did to those he had killed. And I felt release from my anger."

Drax answered," My first kill was one of Ronan's man, who job it was to finish wiping out my village. I Squeezed his neck until his head pop off his body. I felt some relief from those he murdered so many of my friends and family."

Rocket sighed before saying, "My first kill was a guy at where I was experimented on. His job was to exterminate those of us, who were considered no longer usable. He would come into the room and use a shock stick to wake everyone up before he would go to the cage of the one he was to exterminate. Pull his victim out of the cage and toss him into the incinerator in front of all of us. When he went to do the individual in the cage next to me. I grabbed the hand of my fellow experiment. He had shocked me but I did not let go. So he stupidly open my cage. I had planned to kill him when he came for me, I had gotten hold of wire and had it ready to strangle him. When he was too weak to fight. I opened the incinerator and threw him into it. I never felt so happy in all my life."

Peter sighed before saying, "My first kill was someone trying to kill me. So it was either him or me. I stabbed him in the chest after he stabbed me in my shoulder. I felt sick and vomited."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Greatest accomplsihment exlcuding Being member of the guardians.

Chapter Text

Drax walked into the community area and seeing everyone there, asked; "Can I make a request for some information?"

Peter smiled and replied, "Sure, why not. Go ahead and ask your question. "

Drax takes a deep breathe before saying, "Excluding what we have done as Guardians, what do you think your greatest accomplishment has been. Mine was marrying my wife."

Peter said, "My greatest accomplish was getting the Milano in a contest among other pilots. From there anything seems to work."

Gamora smiled and answered," Breaking away from Thanos and Ronan."

Groot said, " I am Groot" and Rocket blushed as he translated . 'Teaming up with Rocket.'

Rocket seeing everyone looking at him, replied, " I guess, I would go with escaping from the lab"

Peter said, "wait a minute what about the Omelet. That had to be a great accomplishment." Hoping others would agree.

Gamora replied, "That is good but I think from the reaction His Bigunbomb ale was a greater accomplishment."

Drax answered, "I think the way he is capable of making such great item out of junk is a greater accomplish than the others."

Groot said, "I am groot." 'Rocket tell me the truth, no horseplay.'

Rocket smiled and answered, "You are so smart." before adding, "It is Peter turned for monitor duty. The rest of us should get some sleep."  
before heading to his room with Groot following behind him.

Groot watched Rocket and thought about all the thing Rocket had done . He was truly a multi-talented individual. Making him wonder what  
he did not know about Rocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Worse decision you ever made.

Chapter Text

Rocket was waiting for everyone. HE had time to think of what he wanted to know about the other.  
He knew Groot was next after him. So he had to think of a good one or better yet he thought a bad one.  
As the members came into the community room.  
Rocket said, "Since it is now my turn, My question is real simple. What is the worse decision you ever made,  
my worse decision, was not shooting my ex-partner, when I had a chance."  
Gamora answered." My worse decision was ever doing what Thanos wanted me to do."  
Drax answered, "Mine was not taking the infinite stone and using it on Thanos.'  
Peter answered, "Leaving the hospital when my mom died."  
Groot answered," I am groot" Allowing Rocket to ask such a questions.

Actions


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Groot turn

Chapter Text

Groot was not happy with what Rocket had ask before saying, "I am groot" ' What is your heart true desire'. and glared at Rocket,  
Rocket sat back before saying, 'My heart desire is to be accepted as a true intelligent individual despite my appearance."  
Groot said, "I am groot" meaning ' To spend eternity with my best friend Rocket.'  
Rocket translated "To spend eternity with everyone here." quickly ducking from groot vine.  
Drax answered, "To have Thanos and all those who follow him dead at my feet." not saying 'To be with my wife and daughter once more.'  
Gamora replied," To find a place that is truly peaceful. With no violence and no crime." not saying, 'Finding someone to love me for me'  
Peter answered, "Like Groot, For us to spend all eternity together as friends and shipmates.  
Groot said, "I am groot." which Rocket again properly translated ' Thank you, my friends.'

As Rocket and Groot were walking back to their room, everyone could here Rocket and Groot arguing.  
'I am groot'  
I don't care it the same thing  
I am groot  
It is too  
I am groot  
I don't care it is just sematics  
I am groot  
yeah you too  
Before the door to the room kept them from hearing more

Actions


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Other Aliases

Summary: Drax knows people referring to Peter Quill as Starlord and as a Prince and also a ravagers  
and he wonders if others had more than one name.

Chapter Text

Drax waited in the common room and upon seeing everyone return waited until the ship took off before saying," I like to have a question answered."

Peter said, "That what these meeting are for. So go ahead and ask your question.

Drax looked at Peter before saying, " I am best know as Drax the Destoyer but I do have a couple of another names and I wonder if any of you have alternate names."

Gamora answered, "I am only know as Gamora, x daughter of Thanos other than my birth name but it is still Gamora"

Peter answered," Let me think, Peter Quill, Star lord, Prince, and a few minor ones I used for cons."

Groot answered," I am groot" Most people only know me as Groot but I have a few others."

Rocket answered," I have too many to recall. From being known as Subject to my current and favorite Rocket. Overall the last time I checked I had 67 aliases."

Peter asked, "67 what did you need that many for?"

Rocket answered, "To keep the jerks who experimented on me from finding me. So individual I wanted to do business with, who don't want to deal with a bounty hunter or crook, would do business with me."

Gamora asked, "How do you keep track of the different names/"

Rocket smiled before replying, "Most of the names I keep on a hard drive. Now I think it is time for Drax to make supper, I am going to see if I have one for our next destination." and left the room


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fantasy time

Summary: What is your personal fantasy

Chapter Text

Gamora was watching an old show from earth called FANTASY ISLAND and began to think what would her fantasy be IF she could have anything in the galaxy

Peter walked over to Gamora and seeing what she was watching, asked, "What is on your mind?

Gamora smiled before saying, "Was thinking about what I would want as my own personal family."

Drax, Rocket and Groot enter the room before the former said. "Something for us to discuss during the meeting."

Gamora replied, "That is a good idea and NO SEXUAL FANTASY or DEATH ONES" and glared at Peter and Rocket.

Groot answered," I AM GROOT" I have none my fantasy was to have my grove and I have that

Drax followed with "To find someone like my wife, So I can return to my former life. After Thanos is no more."

Rocket answered, "For all the stupid innocent lives that were taken for no reason were not taken." Surprising everyone.

Peter looked embarrassed before saying, "For Gamora to become my wife and lover."

Gamora shook her head before saying, "To one day start a family with a mature intelligent adult male."

Rocket laughed and replied," Guess that leaves you out Peter."

Actions


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: weapons

Summary: Gamora knows Peter has his guns and Drax has his knives. But how many other weapons do they carry, she wonders

Chapter Text

Gamora called for a meeting, while they wait for the next mission from Nova

Peter walks into the room and sits down, and see Rocket and Groot are still not present.

Gamora calls for them, the three times before they show up

Drax asked, "So what are we going to talk about?"

Gamora smiles before asking, "How many weapons do you carry on you? At any given time. I usually have four knives and a few throwing stars on me."

Peter answers, "Usually unless it someplace known to be dangerous, just my two guns and small switchblade knife."

Groot answers next , "I am Groot" I never carry any weapons for me but Rocket occasionally has me hide a few weapons for him inside me.

Gamora looks at Rocket before he replies," Right now I have my baby and my little boy on me, If It someplace dangerous and I am going alone. I usually pack a few extra weapons on me. Different situations calls for different weapons. If it is a simple snipper job like what I did to those idiots of Yondu, who almost killed me. Than the crossbow and my little boy. If it is to setup an ambush and groot is with me than I take everything I can get my hands on or in groot."

Peter started to laugh before snickering "little boy and Baby"

Rocket glared and pulled the two guns out before asking, "Want to tell me what is son funny about my two favorite here."

Peter flopped backward before saying, "Put those away, Rocket. Remember no shooting in the ship."

Rocket put the guns away before saying, "Groot, It is my turn to cook and I think you should rest." Before glaring at Peter.

Peter wonder if he should skip dinner to be on the safe side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Favorite cheap food

Summary: During meal, Rocket ask a simple question but it is not an easily answered question

Chapter Text

Rocket waited until everyone was seated. They had just finish a huge job and had extra units. He had made another of his unique meals before saying, "I have a simple question."

Gamora smiled and wondering what is might be asked, "What is it?

"What is your favorite reasonably price food and drink and it cost. Mine is Tuna with cheese on a nice piece of bread and whatever fruit happens to be in season with a nice aged ale. Cost about 6 units per person."

Groot answered, "I am Groot" a Chef salad without the meat and spring water cost about 5 units per person."

Drax smiled and answered, "I like Spicy Chili with extra meat and beans and a good Brandy. about 5 units per person."

Gamora answered," A nice omelet with diced vegetable and hot cocoa. about 4 units per person."

Peter sat back before saying," a good cheeseburger, fries, and a beer. About 3 units per person."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: If UNITS were not a problem

Summary: Found out cheapest but what about if price was not a problem

Chapter Text

Groot waited until everyone was sitting before saying, "I am Groot" What is your favorite food, if price was not an issue

Rocket answered, "Even thou it is not expensive, mine would be Pizza and fresh fruits.'

Groot smiles and replied, "I am Groot" Definitely Fresh Produce

Drax replied, "Like Rocket, my favorite is not that costly but it is Lasagna."

Gamora smiled before saying, "Back when we had separate vacation, I tried something called Rivet's Eyes. They were delicious."

Peter replied," I would have to go with that odd color Omelet, that Rocket made that smelled awful before it was cook but heavenly when it was cook."

Rocket said ," Did you know you can order those online. From Exotic Cookery." Before smiling and wonder who would look up their item first.

Groot replied, "I am Groot." When they see the cost of those items they may have a heart attack

Actions


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: dangerous

Summary: Peter hears all kinds of weird way people can be kill  
and decide to ask the other guardians

Chapter Text

Peter entered the Milano and seeing everyone there. Decided he would ask ,"Uh, guys. I have a question for you."

Gamora turned to Rocket before asking, " Is it clear."

Rocket turned off his detector before answering, "It is now. Got 30 of them since last sweep."

Drax asked," What are you going to do with them,"

Rocket answered, " Make them into bugs that we can use on those that planted them on the Milano." Before closing the canister the listening devices were in. Knowing those who planted the devices heard him.

Peter sighed before saying," I heard that there are a lot of ways to kill people with simple house hold items."

Gamora replied," Excluding the most obvious ones. Like knives and towels. If you know what you are doing, Yes, there is."

Drax said, "I don't think there could be that many."

Gamora turned to Rocket before asking, " Do you want to show him or have me do it." Knowing the answer as she began to gather stuff.

Rocket answered," You show him the physical ones and I will show how quickly something can be made dangerous." and began gathering up basic stuff from the

Peter was shocked to see the many thing that Gamora had gather. But picking up a small kettle lid before saying, "Seriously, you could not hurt anyone with this."

Gamora took the lid and threw it hard into the door. It went two inches into the steel door before she turned to Peter and asked, " Imagine that door being you."

Peter reminded himself don't ever get Gamora very upset.

Rocket said," My turn" and began to mix the food, spices and cleaners from the kitchen and bathroom into a small bottle. He than used an old syringe and put about 5 cc of the mixture into a Rutabaga. He than walked over to the trash can and drop it.  
Before quickly moving back from the trash can. One second later the trash can blew up.

Peter now had new respect for both Gamora and Rocket's abilities.

Notes: In another story Rocket get revenge against a Ravagers that attacked him trying in order to help Yondu out I think that story was Rocket Raccoon Revenge or At Ease Soldier


End file.
